


Those Blue Eyes Like Oceans...

by CogonDragoon6



Series: War is Tough but People are Tougher [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen is the "He" and "Him" mentioned in this, Angst, Don't worry, Emotional, GrimmIchi - Freeform, Grimmjow x Ichigo - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I'll get the actual story out at some point in time, Ichigo's POV, Implied Character Death, M/M, Poetry, makes it sound more dramatic, poem inspired by a story I'm working on, prepare to cry people!, well not "implied" but it's still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CogonDragoon6/pseuds/CogonDragoon6
Summary: Never shall I forget... Those blue eyes like oceans...





	

**_Those Blue Eyes Like Oceans…_ **

_ Never shall I forget you. _

_ Never shall I forget the darkness. _

_ Never shall I forget the confined space _

_ below the church floorboards. _

_ Never shall I forget how the gas gradually poured in _

_ like a slithering snake. _

_ Never shall I forget my strain to access the limited air _

_ coming from outside the hole. _

_ Never shall I forget the blinding light _

_ when the crevice was opened. _

_ Never shall I forget those blue eyes _

_ like oceans _

_ that I could swim in for eternity _

_ and never find the bottom. _

_ Never shall I forget your outstretched arms _

_ reaching for me. _

_ Never shall I forget my strangled cry _

_ as I reached out for you. _

_ Never shall I forget your soothing words. _

_ Never shall I forget that cerulean hair, _

_ that ferocious _

_ yet kind smile, _

_ and those bright eyes that showed you cared. _

_ Never shall I forget how you threw away everything you knew _

_ just for me. _

_ Never shall I forget the warm hugs _

_ and the tender touches. _

_ Never shall I forget how my feelings grew, _

_ how my heart would flutter in your presence. _

_ Never shall I forget the moment I realized I loved you, _

_ that reality shattering moment. _

_ Never shall I forget the longing to tell you how I felt, _

_ and still feel. _

_ Never shall I forget that night, _

_ that night we were under the stars, _

_ the night I admitted how I thought about you. _

_ Never shall I forget my rapidly beating heart _

_ anxiously waiting for you to respond. _

_ Never shall I forget the soft brush of lips _

_ and the delighted shock that came from your answer. _

_ Never shall I forget the look in your eyes that night, _

_ those blue eyes _

_ like oceans. _

_ Never shall I forget how breathed out those words, _

_ those four beautiful words, “I love you too”. _

_ Never shall I forget that day, _

_ that horrific day, _

_ that day that  _ He  _ found us. _

_ Never shall I forget my terrified scream _

_ as I saw them cut you down in cold blood. _

_ Never shall I forget how you looked as they carried me away, _

_ laying motionless on the ground, _

_ surrounded by your own blood. _

_ Never shall I forget the fear that you had died that night. _

_ Never shall I forget the hope that you had survived. _

_ Never shall I forget the sleepless nights _

_ gazing out the window of my prison, _

_ hoping I’ll see you again. _

_ Never shall I forget the day I did, _

_ that glorious day. _

_ Never shall I forget the night that followed, _

_ how you showed me your love, _

_ showed me that you’d protect me. _

_ Never shall I forget how you promised to end this war. _

_ Never shall I forget the night we snuck into his palace, _

_ together, to end this. _

_ Never shall I forget the exhilaration of fighting with you. _

_ Never shall I forget the moment we were face to face with  _ Him _. _

_ Never shall I forget how his sword came for me. _

_ Never shall I forget the blue that filled my vision at that moment, _

_ how you finished him in that moment. _

_ Never shall I forget how you collapsed, _

_ how you felt in my arms. _

_ Never shall I forget the loving smile you gave me. _

_ Never shall I forget how you caressed my face with your bloodied hand. _

_ Never shall I forget how you said “I love you” one last time. _

_ Never shall I forget how those blue eyes _

_ like oceans _

_ darkened and were drained of their crystal waters. _

_ Never shall I forget how even in your last moments _

_ you still only cared about my well being _

_ and cast yours aside for me. _

_ Never shall I forget how you saved not only me that day, _

_ but everyone. _

_ Never shall I forget your loving gestures, _

_ your wonderful smile, _

_ your blue eyes _

_ like oceans, _

_ and how you you gave up your entire existence for me. _

_ Never shall I forget you, _

_ Grimmjow. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was bored and decided to write a poem based on a concept I was working on for a story. In case you didn't know yet, it's going to be GrimmIchi. So you people have that to look forward to in the distant future. I honestly don't know when I'll write it, but whatever. I felt like I should post it. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
